What popularity does to us
by Abercrombie0303
Summary: Kori is a quiet shy girl who has a crush on Richard, a popular jock. Kori wants him to notice her, so what happens when she gets a makeover? MAJOR Robstar, some cybee, little bbrae
1. Chapter 1

Whatzzup my robstar fans? Here's another robstar fanfic. Would I ever write about anything else? I don't own the teen titans.

* * *

Students filed into the cafeteria for lunch at Jump City High. At the front table near the doors sat the nerds, the table next to them are the preps, the table by the trashcans sat the skaters, the table by the left windows sat the 'populars' jocks and cheerleaders, and the table by the left windows sat a lonely girl quietly reading a book.

KORI POV:

i'm the kind of girl that doesn't get noticed. I sit in the back of the classroom, quiet and alone. I never want to draw any attention to myself so I always hide my flaming red hair in a beanie. I constantly hide my face behind a book and get good grades. But dont get me wrong, I'm not a loner, I have friends. I'm shy at first but once you get to know me I'm one of the bestest friends you could ever ask for. At least that's what my friends say.

"Hey kori" said a monotone voice.

"Sup Kor" said a friendlier voice

I looked up and saw my friends Rachel and Garfield with their I said before, I'm really shy so I only have a tight group of friends. I have four in all, Gar, Rachel, Vic, and Karen. Garfield is the schools jokester always trying to make people laugh. Rachel is more quiet and reserved something like me.

A little while later...

"Hey li'l lady!" spoke Vic

"What's up girlie?!" exclaimed Karen

Vic, he's a jock, but he's not one of those stuck-up snobs you'll expect. LIKE SOMEONE I USED TO KNOW! But more on that later. Karen, we call her Bee, is the head cheerleader and Vic's girlfriend. Fortunately she's not like those bitchy cheerleaders you see on tv. No, she's the kindest person on earth.

"Aww Gar that better not be tofu!"

"Well FYI tofu doesn't pollute my body"

"No wonder why you're so scrawny grass stain"

"oh thanks...wait HEY!"

This is our routine everyday, listening to gar and vic argue about tofu and meat. Us girls rolled our eyes and had our own conversations.

"Hey Rach watcha reading?" i asked.

"The Hunger Games"

"That's such a good book!" Bee exclaimed.

"I know right" i agreed.

"How about you Kor?" asked Bee.

"Oh umm it's 'The Summer i turned Pretty' it's just another love story" i said blushing.

There used to be another, but we don't talk about him much anymore. His name is Richard Grayson, Dick for short. Dick and i used to be inseparable when we were kids. He was the one who i told all my secrets to and he told me his. But that all changed once we started High School. Dick wanted to be 'cool' and showed up with high quality clothes from abercombie and hollister, a fancy Lamborghini , and annoying black Gucci sunglasses that hid his blue eyes. He stopped hanging out with me because i wasn't 'cool' enough and i would ruin his 'image'. That's all history.

I glanced over at the popular table and saw him right in the middle with his clingy girlfriend Babs by his side. I looked away blushing and found bee and rachel smiling at me.

"What?" i asked innocently.

"Oh nothing, it's just that i saw you looking over there."

"So?"

"well it looked like you were checking him out"

"Who checked who out?!" asked gar and vic

"Kori checked Dick out"

"I DID NOT!" i said blushing harder.

"Mhmm"

"Well he would never go for a girl like me."

"Gurll what are you talking about? You are absolutely stunning!" exclaimed Bee

"hahaha very funny" i said.

"No i'm serious."

"What are you talking about? Look at me!" i said gesturing at myself. I wore a jeans, a gray t-shirt, jeans and a black beanie, with my black framed glasses. Nothing screamed out 'stunning'.

"well you would be if you changed your style, let your hair out, and got contacts."

"Well i am happy with who i am."

"ok then Kor, just saying."

we were so busy with our convo that we didn't hear them walk up. Dick and Babs looked absolutely stunning. Dick in dark washed jeans a white v-neck and red sweatshirt. Babs in light washed short shorts, a purple tanktop and white cardigan. Her red hair spilled out straight down her back. Eyeliner outlined her piercing blue eyes.

"Hey karen, Vic." said Dick.

"What do you two want?" said vic.

"We just wanted to invite you guys to ditch these losers and sit with us." said Babs.

"No thanks." said karen

Babs narrowed her eyes, "you're making a big mistake"

"says who" asked vic

"says me" scowled Dick, "I am your captain and you have to sit with the team."

"i would rather sit with my friends then with with a bunch of jocks." said vic

"unlike you" i muttered under my breath.

"What did you say?" he asked looking at me.

"Nothing." i said lowering into my seat and puttting a book in front of my face.

"Come on Dick their just a bunch of stupid losers."

they stomped back at their tables clearly upset. we all just rolled our eyes.

"They think they're all that just cuz their cheerleaders and jocks." scowled gar.

"Especially Babs, who does she think she is?! she thinks she's so pretty, i bet kori is even prettier than that piece of trash" said Bee

"Guys haven't we been over this, i am not pretty."

"You wanna bet?"

"ooh i do" says gar "I bet that if we give kori a makeover that she'll be the most popular girl in school."

"I second that lil man"

"third that " said bee pumping her fists in the air.

"Fourth" we all looked at rachel wide eyed

"what i can't bet?"

"ok then"

"sorry guys but i can't do this" i stood up pushed my chair in and ran out of the cafeteria.

"Psst guys," said rachel " I propose another bet."

"and what's that?" asked Bee

"I bet that at the end of this dick and kori would be a couple"

"HAHA yeah right like kori would fall for that jerk, you're so on" said Gar.

Bee pursed her lips "i don't know gar. i side with rach"

"I side with gar," said vic " Kori's smart enough to not fall for a guy like that."

"one condition though," said raven staring at the group" we can't interfere"

"fine if the girls win, we get a shopping spree that you guys are paying for" said Bee

"and if the guys win?"

"We pay for an all you can eat buffet."

"alright then" said vic

* * *

ohh this is gonna be good :) stay tuned guys love ya! if you love this read my other story 'Pen pals' ;) Review please!


	2. The Makeover part l

I LOVE YOU GUYS! i like to give a special thanks to Robstar2017 who gave me the best idea ever! so if you guys have any ideas for me, comment or message me thx :D i don't own the TT

* * *

Chapter 2 The Makeover:

_I can't believe that they're even considering to make me do this. Pfft like i'll ever be prettier than Babs. She's smart, beautiful, and rich. I'm the complete opposite._

_~sigh~_

_Richard is pretty darn cute though, but he'll never notice someone like me._

It was after lunch and it was my free period. I walked down the hall alone clutching my book against my chest looking for somewhere to read my books. I opened the door to an empty classroom and walked in. The classroom was the old orchestra room. The school built a bigger room for the orchestra and completely abandoned this room.

_well at least it's quiet in here_

I sat down on the piano bench and touched the dusty keys. I took a deep breath and started to play the piano to 'Best Friends' by Jason Chen

_Do you remember when,_

_I said i'll always be there?_

_Ever since we were ten, baby_

_Wheen we were out on the playground_

_playin pretend, i didn't know it back then..._

_Now i realize you are the only one,_

_it's never to late to show it._

To be honest i always had a crush on richard even when we were younger. When we stopped hanging out i tried to get over him, but that feeling was always still there.

_I pray for all your love,_

_so unreal_

_I just wanna reach and touch you, squeeze you, somebody pinch me,_

_All this drama in between us, our social status makes us both untouchable._

_This is something like a movie_

_And i don't know how it ends_

_but i fell in love with my best friend..._

Especially with babs in the way..

_How could i tell you i loved you,_

_When you were so happy with some other [girl]_

_I know it sounds crazy,_

_That you'd be my baby,_

_but you mean that much to me_

"Woo! girl that was a-maz-ing!"

I turned around and saw my group of friends behind me.

"uhh hey guys"

"Kori you're such a great singer!" said gar

"Oh stop it i'm not that good"

"So who were you singing about? could it be richard?" asked bee wiggling her eyebrows.

"NO!" i said my face glowing red

"Mhmm"

"Ok fine it was but tell anyone and i'll kill all of you" i said narrowing my eyes.

"See this is another reason why we should give you a makeover. Dick will notice you, talk to you, and you'll both reconnect with each other."

i thought back to the song:

_Love is so unpredictable_

_But it's the risk that i'm taking, hoping and praying,_

_that you'll fall in love with your best friend..._

SNAP SNAP

"Oh i'm sorry what?"

"so what do you say kor?"

"i guess" i said a little unsure.

"Great! my house afterschool" said bee.

* * *

The final bell rang and the group gathered outside my Vic's car.

"OK guys let's review the car rules,"said Vic

"Must you do this every time?" i asked.

"Well you are about to step into my baby the most important thing in MY LIFE"

"Excuse me?" asked me looking pissed.

"After you honey bug" said Vic scratching the back of his head.

"Thought so" she said climbing in the passenger seat and slamming the door shut.

"Don't slam the door so hard! She has feelings you know?"

Bee looked like she was gonna kill him.

"Heehe just kidding sugar."

The rest of us climbed in and Vic started to drive to Bee's house. We finally arrived and Vic parked on the driveway. Bee's house was a three story house that was painted yellow with a black trim.

"Ha looks like a beehive! get it cuz bee, beehive?" Gar said the only one laughing his head off.

"haha everyone loves hearing your jokes gar" rachel said sarcastically.

"HEY!"

"Come on y'all let's go to my room" said Bee leading the way.

Bee's room was in the attic and it was 50 shades of yellow. The walls were painted and electric yellow, she had yellow bedsheets, pillow sheets, curtains, a mini sofa, and a yellow rug.

"Wow, did spongebob throw up all over your room?" said rachel

hahahaha we all started laughing at rach's joke.

"Nice one rach!" said gar.

"ok so back to business." said Bee"Rachel pick a hair style for Kori, i'll do her makeup, and gar and vic coach her on talking like the popular people. and break"

"Kori why don't you sit on this stool" said rachel.

I sat down on the stool and stared at my reflection in the mirror in front of me.

"Guys i appreciate what you guys are doing but please don't over do it."

"Kor when we're done with you you'll be irresistible."

"i feel like i'm gonna regret this" i mumbled.

"ok first of we have to get rid of this beanie" said bee pulling off my beanie and throwing it across the room.

"Hey!" i exclaimed

"sorry girl but it has to go"

"Woah Kori you're a redhead?!" shouted gar

"no shit sherlock what do you think she was bald?" said Rachel as she combed my hair.

"And so do these, she said taking off my glasses"

"I need those!"

"Girl these don't even have description"

"But..."

"No buts"

"oh fine then. Oww watch it"

"sorry but your hair is just really tangled"

Once she was done my hair was a glossy curtain that hung till my lower back.

"How about this hairdo?"

"Nah to mature"  
"This one?"

"Mmm too punk rock"

"How about this one?"

"Perfect!"

"Let's split her hair down the middle though, it'll make her cheekbones more noticeable"

"Plus it'll frame her perfect heart shaped face"

"Is the straightener plugged in?"

"Yup"

We had moved to bee's bathroom the guys were playing video games in her room. The girls spent and hour curling my hair and another half an hour putting on my makeup.

"Kor your so beautiful you don't even need that much makeup!Just some mascara here and some blush here. Hey rach does she need lipstick?"

"Nah i think she could just use like a light pink baby lips" (baby lips are so freakin awesome ;))

"Yeah i guess." Bee rummaged through her purse and got a tube of baby lips. "Here you keep it"  
"Thanks, can i look now?"

"No way we need to get you your outfit!" she squeeled.

"This is gonna be good" i said.

* * *

ok guys that's all i have for you guys today. outfit suggestions? i have some in mind but give me yours and i'll use them now or later in the future! thanks Bye!


	3. The Makeover part ll

Hey guys soo how are you guys? Leave any suggestions below, like what song should kori sing next...or richard? ;) read on!

* * *

_Omg are they freakin done yet? I've been sitting on this freakin stool for 2 hours since Bee and Rach started on this makeover._

"Ehmagawd! This is the perfect outfit!" i heard Karen shriek.

"It better be it took me a half hour for me to pick an outfit that you approve!" shouted gar. wait...GAR?! WTF?!

"WHAT you let gar pick out my outfit?!" i exclaimed.

"Don't worry, He knows what he's doing." said Rach.

"Now get dressed" said gar throwing the pile of clothes at me. Luckily i was fully dressed.

"Ohh don't forget the accessories!" said bee throwing them at my head.

"OWW!" i shouted.

"Ooops sorry, hehe , now hurry up we have to go to the mall after this!"

I slammed the door shut and locked the lock.

I carefully laid the clothes out on the bathroom counter along with the jewelry. Gar picked out a white v-neck, a cropped jean jacket, a high-low purple skirt that was dark on the top and lighter on the bottom, and beaded flats. there was also a pair of feathered earrings and a long owl necklace.

_It could've been worse_ i thought changing into the outfit.

~_10 minutes later_~

"Kori, HURRY UP!" said Gar pounding on the door.

"HOLD ON!" i shouted back jamming the last earring into my earlobe.

"I NEED TO USE THE BATHROOM!"

I opened the door revealing Gar doing this pee-pee dance.

"MOVE!" he said pushing me out of the way. A few seconds later i heard a relieved sigh. I turned around to Vic, Bee and Rach looking wide eyed as me.

"Well, what do you think?" i said nervously.

"..."

"Is it that bad?" i said running to the full length mirror. It took me a minute to recognize myself in the mirror. I don't know what bee and rach did but my makeup was flawless. My heart shaped face was soft and smooth. The mascara brought out my long thick eyelashes and the eyeliner made my green eyes look dark and mysterious. The baby lips gave a hint of pink to my lips and my hair tumbled out in loose curls framing my face. The clothes brought out the curves from my body i didn't know i ever had.

"DAMN, Kori you look smokin'" said Vic

"Definitely hawt" said bee

"Perfect" said rachel giving me a small smile.

The door opened and Gar came out.

"Holy Sh-, kori you are F-ine!" said Gar

i giggled."Thanks Gar."

"Alright who's ready to go show off our fabulous girl at the mall?"

"WHOO!"

~_20 minutes later_~

We arrived at the Gotham mall as the sun was setting. The mall was packed with friday night shoppers.

"Where to first?" i asked.

"FOOD COURT!" shouted vic and gar.

On our way there i noticed guys checking me out, some let out some wolf whistles. Girls were shooting me dirty looks as i took a seat at the food court.

"Ok kori," said Vic as he set down his burgers with fries on the table, "Wanna learn how to act cool?"

"I have to, to fit in with the popular group." i replied snatching a fry off his plate.

"haha, DUDE she soo got you" said gar setting down his plate of tofu.

"Whatever, so kori a cute guy walks over and asks you out, what do you say?"

"uhh...Get out of my face i'm not into you!"

"Oh boy this is gonna take a while"

~_30 minutes later_~

"Ok so you got it?" asked Gar.

"Yeah to flirt i have to flutter my eyelashes, laugh at their lame jokes, and go with the flow"

"Alright then, let's do a practice run" sad Vic. He scanned around the mall and said, "hey cutie 5 o' clock."

I turned to see a tall tan built figure wearing a plain white t and black jeans. I got up and walked over slowly. As i got closer he looked up and i noticed his warm brown eyes and bronze hair.

"Hey there." i said flirtatiously.

"Hey good lookin, are you from Tennessee? Cuz your the only ten i see." he said smiling

_God that's the lamest pick up line ever, i bet richard could do better. _I giggled. "Kori." i said extending my hand.

"Jason" he said taking my hand and giving it a little peck. i blushed. "Hey you look familiar..."

"Maybe you saw me around school?" i asked.

"I'm pretty sure i would've remember seeing someone as fine as you."

i gave a little smile. "Your so sweet."

"Ehh it's what i do. So listen my friends are having a party tonight, think u can make it?"

"Depends, will i see you there?"

"You bet" he said giving me the address.

i laughed," well see you later"i gave him a seductive smile and strutted back to the table.

"Oooh girl you're a natural!" exclaimed Bee.

"Really? i wasn't that good"

"I saw him give you something, was it his number?" asked Rachel.

"Nah he invited me to a party."

"What?! let me see that" said be grabbing the paper."hey babe isn't this..."

"Yeah it is"

"What is it?" i asked.

"This is Dick's address."

"WHAT?!" i said snatching it back. I looked over the address and recognized the address since i've been there lord knows how many times. "Shit, how does he know him though"

"I have no idea." said Bee

"Never seen him before in my life, what's his name?" said vic.

"Jason"

"Hmm doesn't ring a bell."

"Well i think we should go to that party" stated gar.

"Say what?"

"Well i think that it's a way to show off how hot you are that's all"

We all looked at him mouth opened.

"What?"

"He's not a worthless brat after all." mumbled rach.

"Aww thanks...HEY!"

"Well you know what this means...SHOPPING!" said Bee.

"Let's hit it"i said running into forever 21.

~_a while later~_

"Now i know why they call it forever 21, cuz it takes Forever 2 buy 1 thing. (haha see what i did there? ;))" grumbled vic as he and gar sat on the couches outside the dressing room.

I was in the dressing room trying on the four dresses Bee and Rach picked out for me. The first was a strapless bright orange thigh length dress. It had a sweetheart neckline and a tan braided belt that clenched the middle. i walked out to the full length mirror outside. The bright orange gave a glow to my skin and made my hair look redder.

"I like it." said rach behind me.

"OOH that's cute!" said bee.

"Guys?" i said turning to the boys.

"Great" they said.

"Humph." i said trotting back in the dressing room. The second was a pastel green. It was also thigh length with slits on the side. It was fitted showing all my curves and had a plunging neck line. and had a white lace band around my stomach.

"So you!" said bee

"Cute" said rach

"great" said the guys.

The third had layers of lavender lace and a black ribbon in the middle.

"Girl you should be a model everything looks good on you"

"Awesome"

"Great"

The fourth had a strapless black sequined top and silk white bottom. Simple but elegant.

"HAwt"

"Breathtaking"

"Great"

"if you guys don't have anything else to say besides 'great' then i'll go find other dresses"

"NOOOO!"

"iii-mean you look gr- i mean awesome kori" said vic.

"Yeah smokin'"

"Kay" i went back in and changed into my regular clothes.

"Which one are you getting?" asked Rachel.

"All of them, you never know, i might be going to other parties"

* * *

ok my lil duckies! Makeover: completed

so now vote for the dress kori should wear. you have till march 5th. :)

xoxo -a


	4. It's Time to Party part l

Ahhh can't wait for you guys to read this chapter! so the winning dress is...

Well you got to read it to find out! heehee or if you want to spoil the surprise, look at the comments. :P

well there's a special suprise for Robstarfan17 (hint hint) ;)

* * *

I was sitting in the back seat of vic's car with rach and gar. We wanted to change into our dresses and touch up our makeup at my house before we head to richard's, which is like 3 streets away.

"I can't wait for this party!" squealed bee in the front seat.

I gave her a small smile,"me too"

Victor pulled up in front of my cobblestone driveway.

"Holy sh-! kori, i didn't know you lived here!" said gar wide eyed in the back seat.

My house, or should i say mansion, was a three story Spanish styled house, with a red brick roof, smooth tan walls, and iron gates. Bright colored flowers were planted along the driveway. A palm tree stood near the marble entrance along with the fresh cut grass that stretched out around the house.( if you guys want the community/st-andrews-golf-and-country-club-in-boca-raton/st-andrews-country-club-mansions/)

"What it's just home." i said meekly.

I dug into my messenger bag to find the key to open the gate automatically.

Vic parked in front of the main doors and we all got out. I led them pass the mini chandelier, the sleek grand piano, up the white marble staircase and into my room.

"Nice place you got here." said Vic.

"Thanks," i replied with a smile,"Make yourselves comfortable."

My room was painted a light lavendar with a white trim. I had my own bathroom, a desk, and a white four post bed with a dark purple comforter. I opened the doors to my own personal balcony which had a perfect view of the backyard. The backyard had a wooden veranda, soft green grass, streaming lights that stretched across the backyard, and a hammock underneath the shade of the trees.

"Ohh come on we have to get ready! it's already 9!" said rach.

"sounds like we aren't the only ones excited for this party." said gar

Rachel growled,"Come on!" she said pushing me bee and our shopping bags into the bathroom,

~1 hour later~

"Ahh! my curls are ruined!" I said holding my limp hair.

"Ugh! we don't have time to curl it Kori!" said bee putting blush on her face. She was wearing a sequined black dress with neon yellow heels and matching jewelery.

"Here get me a hair tie, i'll put it in a bun for you." said rachel applying the rest of her dark eyeliner. She wore a low cut midnight blue dress and black leather flats.

I sat down as rachel tied my hair into an elegant bun.

I heard her sigh "Done."

"Thank you!" i said running to check myself at my full-length had put my auburn hair into a messy bun. A few tendrils of hair escaped giving me a kind sweet look. The lavendar dress complimented my skin tone giving me a small rosy glow. I matched the dress with black pumps with the bows at the tip.

"Let's get this party started!" i said disappearing out the door.

~10 minutes later~

I could hear the thump thump of the music as we walked up the street. It was so crowded that vic had to park 5 blocks away. i kept smoothing down imaginary wrinkles on my dress.

"Kori, relax" said rachel sensing my uneasiness.

"Yeah kor, chill, you got this, your a natural" assured bee.

"Ha guys just promise me that if things go downhill your getting me out of here"

"Don't think that'll be necessary" said vic as we walked through the back door of dick's ginormous manor, well technically his multi-millionare father's.

The manor was packed with all of gotham's 'cool kids'. Most were from jump and gotham high. there were snacks and kegs of beer all over the house. Some were dancing around on the dance floor of making out in the corridors. I saw dick at the top of the grand staircase looking down at us. A slight look of recognization flickered across his features when he saw me.

"damn, this is what you call a party!" yelled gar racing to the game room.

"Boo-yah! i'm right behind ya!" said vic. "Better save me a dance bumblebee." he said using his nickname for her.

"Hurry back!" said bee blushing.

I saw guys checking me out and whistling their approval as we stepped onto the dance floor.

She dragged me and rachel to the middle of the dance floor. 'Kiss You' by 1D was playing on the stereo. All the directioners were screaming the lyrics at the top of their lungs, including bee...and Rachel?!

"Your a directioner?" i blurted at rachel.

"What can i say? Niall's hot!" she replied.

We were dancing to the beat of the song and belting out the lyrics. I noticed that guys were starting to get closer to me. But rachel and bee were right by my sides which made it impossible for them to dance with me. Not like they stopped trying.

"Hey redhead wanna dance?" shouted Roy harper, a redhead who hung out in dick's group, they call him 'speedy'.

"No way, a pretty little thing like you should dance with someone like me." said Andrew waters, the swim star who was also in dicks group.

"Ha move aside let the master do his job. Hey sweet thang wanna rock my world" asked Wally west, the school's track star, and if you can probably guess, one of dick's friends. A girl with black hair and bright pink highlights dumped her drink on his head.

"Hey babe come back!" he shouted after her.

"Looks like this makeover worked better than we thought." i said

Once the song ended i noticed a certain brown-eyed cutie looking at my direction.

"Ehmagawd is that?!" said bee.

"Come on" said rachel leaving us alone.

"Hey there cutie, didn't think you would make it" said Jason

i giggled, "Well you thought wrong."

"Wanna dance sweetheart?" he said giving me his hand.

"Uh..sure." i said a little unsure. There was a weird look in his eyes.

He had both hands on my waist as a slow song came on. He pulled me away from the crowd and into the dark corner. The room was hot and stuffy as the song progressed. _Where did they go? _The room was getting more uncomfortable every second. I looked at jason and the look kept getting stronger and stronger. _Why the hell is he looking me like that..._

"Did i tell you how hot you look?" he asked pulling me closer, too close for my taste.

"umm, no?" i replied nervously i tried to escape his grasp as his hand was sliding lower down my back. he cornered me against the wall. i clamped my eyes to prepare for what happened next.

"Well, kori you look hot and i just wann-"

"What the hell are you doing?!"

We both broke apart and i opened my eyes to find richard. He wore a black t-shirt with a gray sweatshirt and dark blue skinny grabbed me away from jason and led me away. I looked back to see his glaring into our direction. i stumbled after him as we walked out of the party and out into a private garden. Surprisingly there wasn't anyone there.

"He didn't do anything to you did he?" he asked concern dripping from his voice.

"No, i'm fine." i said looking down at my shoes. I could feel his gaze on me. A slight chill filled the air which caused me to shiver.

"Are you cold?" he said starting to hand over his sweatshirt. I took it graciously zipping it up over my dress. It smelled like a teenage boy, axe, sweat, and detergent, but it wasn't a bad combination.

"You sure have changed" he said reaching out to touch one of my curls.

I blushed, "Aren't you afraid that your girlfriend is gonna see us? And i doubt you remember who i am."

He cracked a smile," how could i ever forget you kor?" his breath warm against my cheek.

"Well considering that you haven't spoken to me for the past two years."

"well i've just been busy", he stopped to stroke the side of my face,"Your so pretty kori"

"Richard?" a voice called out in the distance.

"Oh shit, he said breaking apart, come on let's go back inside." he said holding my hand and dragging me out of the garden. We met babs at the door her arms folded against her chest.

"Where have you been." she said "And who the hell is she?!" she saw me wearing his sweatshirt and her eyes narrowed.

"She's just a friend."

"Oh really why haven't i seen her before? are you cheating on me?!"

He led her back into the house leaving me behind.

"What the fuck richard? answer me!" the door slammed behind them.

_what the hell just happened?_

* * *

Aha part one of the party is done. You didn't think that was it did you? btw you guys are in for a surprise in the next chapt. hint babs, kori, and a mic. Can i be any more obvious? anyways additional notes:

Roy Harper- Speedy

Andrew Waters-Aqualad

Wally West- Kid Flash

I knew speedy's and KF's real names but i didn't know aqualad's sorry...


	5. It's Time to Party part ll : Bring it on

Oh hey! so been busy and spring break just ended so... And here's what you all been waiting for!

* * *

I stomped back in the house a little frustrated. The pounding music was starting to make my head hurt as i wandered into the kitchen for something to drink.

"hehe hey kori how did it go?" asked Bee popping out from behind me. Her hair looked disheveled and she was holding a yellow liquid in a plastic cup.

"Yeah what happened?" asked rachel supporting bee.

"well, it was akward cuz jason ws starting to feel me up, but richard came in and-"

"Ohh girl" said bee giggling madly. i looked weirdly at her.

"okay...anyways he brought me outside to the garden and we talked about...old times"

"So did he make any moves on you?"

"He was about to but then babs interrupted us."

"Damn f those jerks and bitches!" said the girl,"Here drink up!" she said nudging the cup torwards me.

"Is she drunk?"

"Hells yeah i am!" she slurred

"Yeah vic's been a douche all night so she you know."

"Well...we should get vic and go, there's nothing much to do anyways"

"Yeah c'mon"

We searched all the rooms of the large manor, but no vic or gar.

"OOH i wanna go dancing!" said bee running to the dance floor.

"Hey get back here!" Rachel and i both yelled running over to her.

"Kori? Rachel?" we whirled around to find Vic.

"Where'd you guys go? We've been lookin all over for you guys, this party sucks let's bail."

"Uhh long story but your girlfriend's drunk so let's go." i said pushing them out torwards the door.

"Annnnd where do you think your going?" said a familiar voice.

I scoweled "None of your business _Dick_"

He laughed "Oh come on things are just starting to get interesting" with that he walked up the small stage and tapped on the microphone.

"OMG RICHARD I LOVE YOU!"  
"YOur party rules DUDE!"

he gave one of his annoying but adorable smirks.

"Hey everyone thanks for coming."

WHOOO! the large crowd let out

"And now it's time for our little karoke competition. Any volunteers?" He asked looking at my direction.

"Ahem!" the spotlight landed on a girl with dark auburn hair in the back...Babs. She worked her way up the stairs and stood next to dick.

"Lovely, and i'm gonna need one more girl."

"OOH!OOH! i volunteer my girl kori! RIGHT HERE!" said bee jumping up and down.

"SHH! what are you doing?! i can't do this!"

"Girl, i am not leaving this party until you kick her sorry butt!" she said teetering. Vic caught her just before she lost her balance.

"She's got a point kor, your an amazing singer."

The spotlight landed on me and i felt like a deer caught in headlights.

Gar and rachel pushed me torwards the stage and i stumbled in front of the steps. I shot a frustrated glare at them. richard lent me a hand up on stage. I felt my bun falling off so i took it out, letting my flair out. i scoweled before taking it.

"You know you should stop scowling, it makes your beautiful face ugly."

_Wait did he just call me beautiful?_

i stood on the other side of Richard. "Ah, two fiesty redheads. Alright then. Now i need another dude."

"Over here bro"

the spotlight landed on a dark brunette. he made his way up the steps and stood next to me.

Oh crud it's Jason. he gave me a mischievious smile as richard began explaining the rules.

"Kay so you know how this works, we all pick a song and sing it. girls against girls guys against guys. The winning guy and girl sings a duet together. Got it?"

Babs walked over to me "Just to let you know, i won every karaoke competition."

I stared back coldly at her "There's a first for everything."

The guys were going first so i stood there watching as both guys picked out their songs.

"Whoo go richard!" cheered babs

he gave her a satisfying smirk.

"Guests first." he said handing Jason the mic.

He took it graciously "Before i start, i just wanna say that this is for kori! hit it!"

_If i could write you a song to make you uh fall in love_

_i would already have you up under my arms_

_I used the palms of my tricks, i hope that you like this_

_but you probably don't you think your cooler thann me..._

Jason had a decent voice, but it wasn't anything special. I snuck a glance at the crowd and saw them bobbing to the song politely.

"Ok thank you jason. wasn't that something? well up next is yours truly." richard said taking a cocky bow. "I would like to dedicate this song to my special redhead"

"OOH that's me!" babs squealed next to me. But i could feel his eyes looking at he started singing. 'Mirrors' by Justin Timberlake

_Aren't you something to admire, cause your shine is just like mirror._

_And i just can't help but notice, you reflect in this heart of mine_

_If you ever feel alone, and your glare makes it hard to find_

_Just know that i'm always peering out on the other side._

i know it sounds hard to believe but Dick has a really good voice. It's just sounds so smooth and meaningful. Its just soo unreal.

_[Chorus]_

_Cause your hand in my hand and a pocket full of soul_

_I can tell you there's no place that we couldn't go_

_Just put your hand on the past_

_im here trying to pull you through you just gotta be strong.I don't wanna lose you now,_

_i'm staring right at the other half of me_

_The biggest vacancy in my heart _

_There's a space but now your home_

_Show me how to fight for now_

_And baby let me tell you it was easy _

_ comin back to you once i figured it out_

_You were here all along_

_It's like your my mirror, My mirror starin back at me_

_I couldn't get any bigger, with anyone else beside me._

He smiled as he sang this. The crowd was going crazy and were clapping and snapping along with the song.

_Aren't you somethin, an orginal cause it doesn't seem really to sample_

_And i can't help but stare i see the truth in your eyes._

_i can't ever change without you, you reflect me _

_I love that about you_

_And if i could, i would look at us all the time_

_[Chorus]_

_Yesterday is history, tomorrow's a mystery_

_i can see you lookin back at me_

_Keep your eyes on me_

_Baby keep your eyes on me_

_I started noticing as he slowly walked towards us. He smiled at both of us and grabbed my hand and pulled me on stage. I heard Babs behind me as i stumbled after him. he pulled me close and smiled as he sang to me..._

_[Chorus]_

i smiled up at him as it ended. As soon as he let go of me i marched back to my place on stage. I saw Babs eyes glaring at me. She was so pissed that i was surprised that lasers didn't shoot out of her eyes.

"Okay ladies are you ready?"

"I am, are you?" she asked icily.

"Bring it on"

"Hand me that mic!" she said snatching it out of Richard's hands. "Play the usual." she snapped at the DJ.

She smoothed down her mini dress and began singing.

_Once upon a time, a few mistakes ago,_

_I was in your sights, you got me alone_

_YOU FOUUNND MEEEE! YOUU FOUNND M-E-E-EEEE!_ she screeched into the mic

She pulled Richard beside her and started again.

_I guess you didn't care, and i guess i liked that_

_but when i fell hard you took a step BACK..._

she sang pushing him out of the way. She started strutting towards the center of the stage swaying her but side to side dramatically.

Cuz I KNEW YOU WERE TROUBLE WHEN YOU W-A-AALKED INNNNN! she sang badly out of tune.

NOW SHAME ON ME NOW FLEW ME TO PLACES I NEVER B-E-E-ENNNN! She sang spinning around, the mic tangling up in her legs.

...NOW I'M LYING ON THE COLD HARD GROUND! she said dramtically dropping on to the floor. OHHHH! OHHH! TROUBLE TROUBLE TROUBLE! she said whipping her hair everywhere. Her voice resmbled a dying goat.(Come on who hasn't seen that 'i knew you were trouble video with the goat?) I looked into the audience and saw everyone covering their ears.

After 2 more minutes of this painful torture, she finally ended. I felt my ears ringing for a moment.

"WHHOOOOO! Go babs! Give me a B! give me a A! give me a B! and give me an S! whats that spell?! BABS!" shrieked babs sidekick, Kitten.

I cringed as she kept hollering and jumping up and down. Eveyone else was silent. Babs gave them a glare. "WHOO!" said the crowd with little enthusiasm.

"THank you babs." said dick taking the mic away from her. she gave him a sickly sweet smile to him.

"BEAT that Loserr!"

"Gladly." i said with a smirk.

I walked over to the DJ table.

"And what song would you like to sing babe?"

"Hmm," i said looking through the song book, "How about 2297?"

"Well alright" he said with approval.

"Need any help sweetheart?" richard asked with an amused look.

"Give me that mic" i said snatching it away from him.

The song began to play and i closed my eyes and started to sing 'B-e-a-utiful' by Megan Nicole.

_She read me the note, he left on her bed_

_Snuck in her room right after she left and i put petals on the ground._

_Her head on his shoulder they walk down the hall,_

_I'm left to wonder if i'll ever fall in love._

_And where he is now..._

I opened my eyes to see the crowd swaying and clapping to the beat.

_She's with him, and i'm in the backseat,_

_Know it's not right, but it hurts when they're laughing_

_and i've never been where they are..._

_[Chorus]_

_I wanna be blownn away_

_i wanna be swept of my feet_

_I wanna meet the one who makes it hard for me to breathe_

_I wanna be lost in love_

_I wanna be your dream come true_

_i wanna be scared of how strong i feel for you._

_Just call me beautiful, call me beautiful,  
_

_call me beautiful_

_call me B-e-a-utiful_

I started to feel more confident and smiled at my group of friends who were cheering me on.

_Friday night she wore his jersey to the game,_

_In the front row screaming out his name_

_As he turns to her and smiles_

_everywhere i look people holding hands_

_when am i gonna get my chance at love?_

_My chance at love._

_Cuz she's with him, i'm still hurting_

_try to pretend but it's not working_

_i just wanna be where they are_

_[Chorus]_

_My heart is waiting for your love,_

_my hands are waiting for your touch_

_my lips just wanna be kissed by you_

_[Chorus]_

_Just call me beautiful, call me beautiful_

_call me beautiful_

_call me B-E-A-utiful_

"Whoo alll right!" screamed out Vic.

"YOu go Girl!" shouted bee.

the crowd went absolutely crazy, even richard gave me a thousand mega watt smile. "Let's give it up for kori! now you guys pick the winning girl. let's hear it for babs!"

"Whooo! yeah BABs!" kitten cheered. everyone else looked away whistling.

"Let's hear it for KORI!"

This time everyone cheered. An angry babs stomped of the stage and stormed out the room dragging Kitten with her. i smiled and blew kisses to the crowd. it took a minute till it finally dawned onto me. My smile faltered as i turned to see a smirking Richard. I had to sing a duet...with Richard.


End file.
